Glenda Chittock
Glenda Chittock '(born 28 March, 1964) was an English half-blood witch who was host of the Wizarding Wireless Network programme, ''Witching Hour. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1975 to June 1982. She became an intern at the Wizarding Wireless Network upon leaving school, and later hosted her own show, which was Witching Hour. Biography Early life Glenda Chittock was born on 28 March, 1964, in Great Baddow, Essex, England, which was a small wizarding settlement on the outskirts of Chelmsford. Chelmsford is the principal settlement of the City of Chelmsford district, and the county town of Essex, in the East of England. Great Baddow's name is believed to have been derived from the River Beadwan, now known as the River Chelmer, which marks the northern boundary of the village. Beadwan is thought to be a Celtic word of uncertain meaning, possibly "birch stream" or a reference to the goddess Badbh. Hogwarts years Glenda Chittock received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1975. Before attending, she likely purchased her wand, which was made of an unknown wood and unknown core, from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1975, and later that night, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. While she was in her second year of school, she reportedly tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, but did not make the cut. She joked about this on her popular show. She became an intern at the Wizarding Wireless Network upon leaving school, and later hosted her own show, which was Witching Hour. Etymology A name created in the 20th century from the Welsh elements glân "pure, clean" and da "good". It is medieval, but of pre 7th century Olde English origins. It is or rather was, almost certainly a nickname for 'the son of a bit of a lad'. The derivation is from the word '''chitte meaning a cub or calf, and -''ock'', a short or fused form of the ancient word 'cocca' meaning a son. Nicknames were very popular in medieval times, and were often at the very least robust, and sometimes obscene, as can be shown by a perfunctory study of the works of Geoffrey Chaucer. However such as we are able to tell, our ancestors did not seem to see them in that light, and certainly do not seem to have objected. One could say that this particular name has survived because it is quite harmless in meaning, whilst others have been gentrified over the centuries, to the point where the original spelling is totally lost. At least fifteen percent of all surnames have a nickname base, although many researchers believe it to be much higher. Early examples of the surname recording are those of Roger Chittok in the Hundred Rolls of the county of Huntingdon in the year 1279, and Henry Chittock who appears in the Tax Subsidy Rolls of the county of Sussex in 1332. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1960s births Category:Chittock family Category:Half-bloods Category:English individuals Category:Ravenclaws Category:Individuals Sorted in 1975 Category:Broadcasters Category:Wizarding Wireless Network employees Category:Individuals from Essex Category:Aries